Invidia
by Mandi the Bunni
Summary: Kagurazaka has become a vampire, but he leave his rivalry behind. He uses his new powers to take what's most dear to Sano. It's kind of dark.


**Volume I**

Book I Incontra- In Front Of

Encounter

In life, I always thought of him as a rival, Sano Izumi that is. It was never an obsession. I never hated him… until the incident. I was walking home from a meet. I'd lost. I simply lost, but I couldn't believe it. It'd been so long since he even bothered to jump. He got back on his feet, and in an instance, I was second again. It was all I could think about. I was in a rage. It must've been that blind anger that drew _him _to me. Maybe I was just an easy target, walking alone at night, distracted, oblivious. Why else would he have chosen me to be a vampire? He could've left me for dead. Did he take pity on me? These were questions that would go unanswered… even to this day. Of course, I never did bother to ask.

I was in such a state that I hardly remember the attack, but I do remember thinking that it was Sano's fault, though it clearly couldn't be. The last thought in my head was Sano with his arms wrapped around his little boyfriend. Maybe that's why I decided to do what I did.

Book II Vagari- To Wander

The Vagabond

He took me in, my maker. He was a European by the name of Maynard, who decided that he couldn't see his beloved city so unfamiliar anymore. He was so rich and knew so many languages, he must've traveled the world. Why he came to Japan, I'll never know. I guess anywhere is better than America. I hate him. I know it now, but at the time, I focused all my emotions on Izumi. I did eventually kill him, I can imagine his eulogy:

Book III Elogium- Epitaph

My Homage

"He seemed older than time itself, but I was still a kid then. He told me countless stories about his life and how things have changed. He talked… and talked… and talked about life, his own life of course. He'd lived there for over 1000 years, so what else is there left to do but talk? Endless stories about nothing, but they were everything to him. He was an almost regal man. He spoke of God as if he was Him. I think he would call himself a martyr. He spoke of his many sacrifices while standing over the bodies of his victims as if they were nothing more than street debris. He thought himself a saint. No one could hold a candle to him. Humans were mindless monkeys- toys for his amusement. He promised me the world as if it was his to give. I could never look him in the eye. In an instant he was gone, dust in the wind literally. I almost loved him, even as I tore away his throat, watched his breath fade in with the breeze. I guess you could say he died for me. "

Book IV Videre- To See

The Voyeur, The Outsider

He was alive, loved. He had a future. When I wasn't feeding, I stalked him nightly. He was so unaware to my disappearance as if I never mattered. I felt so disappointed in myself. He never saw me. I started to think this rivalry was one-sided. I expect too much from him. All the time, his boyfriend would be clinging to him like a lost puppy. It made me sick. His affection for that boy was like an illness, an open wound, but that fag was having the time of his life just being near him.

Over time, my obsession moved from him to Ashiya. We were so different. I hated that he was so obviously in love with the man that tormented me every second of every day. I began to fantasize about killing the little twerp, always in more sick and imaginative ways. Then I would see the pain written all over Sano's face from the loss of his lover.

My maker watched me. He must've thought me a crazed ex-lover. One night he confronted me about it.

"I know what you're planning to do," he casually mentioned while glancing up from his book.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Do what you want. I could care less."

"Then why'd you bring it up in the first place."

He finally set his book down. "Is it what you want?"

At the time, I thought his words were stupid. I wanted it so bad I could taste it… literally. Then the time finally came when I was tired of waiting.

Book V Ducere- To Lead

The Abduction

Ashiya had just gone out to get snacks. He shouldn't have been gone for more than five minutes. I grabbed him from behind, and stayed like that for a few minutes just to feel him struggle. I made sure that my grip was just a little too strong. I felt a few of his ribs crack. It was like music, his quiet groans against my hand, our clothes rustling as I dragged him away. Our closeness didn't help, neither did the fact that he was so lean.

It brought me back to my first time. This clumsiness and anticipation was so high. I'd never thought of Ashiya sexually before, but the more I considered it, the more aroused I became. It wasn't homosexual. It was just another way of hurting Izumi. I would claim this boy that'd he'd been so protective of.

By the time I brought him back he seemed broken. His body was limp and exhausted from struggling. His cheeks were streaked with tears that he couldn't hold back. I set him down inside my coffin. It seemed more fitting than the bed for what I was about to do to him. I readied myself, but when I looked back down at him the act just came across as unthinkable. I wanted to kill him! Leave his mangled body in Izumi's bed! But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I watched him just lying there; he appeared so fragile.

"Kagurazaka…" he pleaded. His voice was cracked, and he was breathing too heavily. His eyes were tightly shut at this point. He seemed to be in so much pain. I wondered if one of his ribs may have punctured an organ.

That was the first time I heard my name since the transformation, and I felt guilt. I went to my maker for help. "I can't do it."

"I knew you couldn't," he didn't even bring his eyes up to look at me. "I would have left you for dead if you were capable of that."

Book VI Serenus- Calm

The Chair

He got up from an old chair that he often frequents and glided to my room. The chair had to be… peculiar was the only way to put it. It was so out of place. It appeared to be from the Victorian Era, and it was so rundown and old, that I wouldn't have doubted it. It stood out against the neat… no perfect order of the rest of the room. The bookshelf was put in an alphabetical order. There was never any dust. Every object had an exact place, and the Maker was very careful not to move anything. He probably had obsessive compulsive disorder. It was also the only bright thing in the room. Everything was always dreary. From dark wood of the furniture to the black curtains on all the windows that were always drawn closed, everything seemed to blend in with shadows except that one chair. The master didn't believe in electricity, so candlelight just made it worse. It may have been nice if he redid the upholstery or something. I don't know why he didn't just replace it.

Book VII Metamorphosis- Change

The Metamorphosis

I came in the room to see my maker in the middle of the act. Ashiya's shirt was torn down to reveal his neck and shoulder. He was so delicate as Master drained the life from him. He tried to cling to something, but soon his body grew limp.

So he just left Ashiya there. And as he left, he whispered, "I've done the deed for you. Don't ask for another favor,"

"You're not just going to leave him like…?" But he was gone that quickly. His presence had left the house.

So I was left alone with a dying child on my bed. I don't know why I thought of him as a child because he wasn't really younger than me, just smaller. I glanced at the clock. It was eleven exactly. The way he had my white sheets wrinkled made them look like ethereal wings. His arms had fallen so perfectly horizontally to form a T. I'd completely forgotten about my hatred at this point. This angelic creature before me was my only concern. I had to save him somehow.

I took him in my arms not exactly sure what to do. He was too light. In this moment I knew what I had to do. A passionate kiss is how I gave him my blood. Just a little at first, but as the kiss grew bolder, more was exchanged. I fed him so much so quickly that I thought he would choke, but he swallowed easily enough and just kept taking more. It was almost too much for me to give.

Then he fell back onto the bed, his back arched as he let out a feral moan. I could only stare in amazement as this was transformation I witnessed. But something was wrong. I hadn't expected… this. Ashiya sat up not as a boy, but a the most striking vampiric woman.

Her hair had grown significantly longer and lustrous. Her lips were fuller. Her eyes, brighter. And through the many layers on her chest, I saw her breasts growing more ample. If I had a breath, she would've taken it away.

I didn't know it at the time, but the maker hates woman. He finds them inferior. He won't even drink from them.

"Ashiya…" I couldn't think of anything to say. I was in such disbelief.

She just sat there shaking. I was almost afraid to touch her out of fear that I'd cause more damage. But the most intoxicating aroma was emanating from her. I couldn't help but creep as close as possible without touching her. Never had Ashiya seemed so precious. There was a burning desire growing inside me begging for release.

I now understood Izumi's attraction towards her. Surely he had to have known. After all, they were roommates. Everything was making sense.

Book VIII Schema- Form

The Plot

Ashiya's breath was heavy. She averted her eyes from mine probably looking for an escape. I doubt she could've gotten past me, even though I was weaken from the blood loss. I'd finally taken Izumi's most prized possession, so why was I just sitting there staring? I'd gotten so much more than I wanted. My revenge was even more perfect than I'd initially planned.

His world would come to an end not as a bang, but more of a whimper. I would make sure a series of murders would be committed, so violent that the news couldn't resist them. Each of the victims would fit Ashiya's description to make Izumi sweat. Then I'd be sure that he saw glimpses of her so that he thought he was losing his mind. She would be a ghost that would haunt him until the day I confronted him. He'd be half mad with grief, and I'd take Ashiya in front of him to drive him over the edge… right before I killed him.

Book IX Rapere- To Seize

The Claiming

It was perfect. Before I turned my attention to Ashiya, I checked the time again. 11:05. It amazed me how much thought a person could have in such little time.

I had never thought myself as one to take a captive before. I can't believe he overlooked her beauty before. It took a moment, but finally the realization hit: she was mine. I'd made her completely my possession. No one else would ever touch her. Sano should count his blessings that he'd ever be able to lay his eyes upon her. I felt so overwhelmed with a newfound, reckless love for her. I couldn't imagine Sano could ever appreciate her this much.

She was like an exotic bird or butterfly I wanted to lock behind glass. I'd keep her safe from choice. I'd pamper her like a princess. And I'd be sure that she would never have to kill. It would only taint her.

I laid my hand upon her cheek. It was wet from the endless flow of tears, which were now streaked red. I must've felt so cold as she was temporarily warmed with an abundance of my blood. She was even flushed. Her lips were rosy from where she'd bit down slightly (not enough to draw blood unfortunately) to keep herself from making too much noise. I found it endearing that she thought anything she did would change the outcome.

"Still so human." I wasn't sure if it was even audible.

From this point on, I tried to be as gentle with her as possible. I wasn't sure if her injuries had healed yet. I took her into an embrace my hands sliding up and down her back. For the first time, she screamed. I almost didn't hear it. She sounded so far away. Perhaps I was just too lost in the idea her.

Though she must've been in obvious pain, I was too blinded by the feel of her. I was high. She was a medication. Only in the moments I was with her did I feel peace. I forgot about Sano, forgot about Maynard, forgot about my bloodlust.

I knew she held a grudge against me for it. She fought me the whole time, begging for a deliverance from all that I gave her. I feel guilt now. This act was my first step to my own self-destruction.

**Author's Note**

**CONTEST! **

You read right. There is a contest:

I'm a little obsessed with Tool, if you haven't noticed. A Perfect Circle too, but to a lesser extent. As the reader, I'm giving you the chance to alter the story to your will if you can find passages, quotes, or instances that are allusions to Tool or A Perfect Circle. That means, I'll do ANYTHING to this storyline that you want expect go back and change things.

You have to find 5. I'll give you some hints. Look for Prison Sex, Orestes, Pet, Pushit. There are more, but those are some of the most obvious. And if you do Eulogy, be VERY specific, otherwise it won't count.

**SIDE CONTEST: **

There is an almost direct quote to a T.S. Elliot poem. Can you find it? This one's a little more obvious. If you win this, I'll take any quote, song, story, etc. and incorporate it to this story. Sound good?

**Why am I doing this? **

1) I want the readers to be more involved. They should be enriched by everything that they read. Even fan fiction written by a teenager.

2) I want to know who I'm writing for. Who are my fans? Are they on the same level as me? Maybe I can relate to my readers a little better and in return it will enhance my ability as a writer because I know what the public wants.

3) I'm just fucking crazy and bored as Hell. Simple, huh?


End file.
